


Jack In The Pulpit

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Handcuffs, Hence the 'unofficial' part, Past Rape/Non-con, Revenge, Sex Pollen, To a fic I didn't write, Unofficial Sequel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: --An unofficial sequel to Seriousfic's fanfic 'Cat's Cradle'. You have to read that before this.-----How's Nightwing supposed to go from vanilla to an Ice Cream Sundae in seconds and then learn that he'll never be allowed the Sundae ever again. That's like telling a man not to have good sex.-----Which is ironic seeing as the whole ice cream thing was just a euphemism for sex.--





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/gifts).



> ## This is the very unofficial sequel to the Fanfic **Cat's Cradle by Seriousfic**
> 
> Jack In The Pulpit is _apparently_ another name for Cat's Cradle in some US Regions.

“Ah! Dick, stop! Dick, stop!!” Barbara slapped his groping hands away from her breasts “I said STOP!” She pushed him away angrily.

Dick fell back, panting heavily “I'm sorry. I- I don't know- I'm sorry.” The former Robin had been trying to get his dick into her ass whilst fondling her boobs because he had recently discovered that he liked that so much more than their usual missionary position sex. He had also discovered he was up for fucking tits- _he meant breasts_ and he really, really just wanted to cum on Babs' face but she had denied them before Selina and she had denied them after Selina and it was wrong of him to try and force it one her. Of course he hadn't actually told her about what had happened with Selina when she'd kidnapped him on patrol but since then, he's found himself increasingly blue balled and unsatisfied in the bedroom.

“What's up with you lately? You've been really off for the past month or so. What happened?”

He couldn't exactly say _'I was kind of forced to sleep with my adoptive father's ex girlfriend because she used Ivy's control pollen and now every night I have dreams about it and wake up covered in my own jizz, hence why I haven't stayed the night at yours this month.'_

So instead he just said “Nothing, I just wanted to try something new.”

Barbara leaned in and whispered “Oh, you wanna try something kinky?”

“Yeah.” He replied breathlessly, his heart rate increasing, the erection he had lost coming back in full force.

“How about tomorrow, you and I go reverse cowgirl.”

Dick blinked at her. Reveres Cowgirl was hardly any better then the regular sex position, except now they weren't looking each other in the eyes so Dick could pretend it was Selina. He gave her his realist smiled “Yeah ok, that sounds great.”

“Great!” She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned over to sleep.

“Hey um Babs, what time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

“Mmm, I have a drug boss meeting I need to break up at 1AM.”

“So you won't be here in the morning?”

“It is closer to The Manor.” Nightwing reasoned, climbing out of her bed and into his vigilante suit.

“Fucking typical.” She mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?!” He replied sharply, even though he had definitely heard what she said.

“This whole month, you and me haven't slept in the same bed for a whole night, you're always gone when I wake up!”

“Well maybe I wouldn't be if-!” He stopped, what could he say that didn't make him sound like every guy he'd ever hated _'if you weren't so frigid', 'if you would let me fuck you in the ass'_ He couldn't put those on her, this was his thing to deal with.

“If what, Dick!? What have I done that's made you stop looking me in the eye as we make love? What's stopped you from screaming my name when you cum? Tell me!”

“Never mind. Forget it.” HE said as he climbed out of her window and leaped up the fire escape onto the roof.

He didn't hear the slight sob Barbara gave as she curled up into a ball and drew the covers around her like a child. “What did I do?” She cried, asking no one in particular.

**\- - - - - - - -**

Grayson of course had lied about the drug thing at 1, but that didn't mean he couldn't go stop some drug crimes. And besides he needed to vent, he was so sexually pent up and there was nothing he could do about it. Not even the increasing amount of hand jobs he'd been giving himself lately seemed to give him much relief. God damn Selina Kyle.

Selina Kyle.

This was her fault. If she hadn't fucking kidnapped him and given him the best fuck of his life he never would have realised how boring Barbara was in bed. But just because it was her fault, what exactly could she do about it? It's not like he could track her down and whack her about. His eyes widened, maybe he could track her down and have her whack _him_ about - his cock that is.

As far as plans went, it wasn't the best one but it was the only one he had and it would hopefully end is some fucking good sex and his sexual tension relieved.

In his process of decision making, it didn't once cross his mind that he was cheating on Barbara.

**\- - - - - - - -**

Barbara moaned above him as she slapped down hard on his cock, they were really doing the reverse cowgirl like she'd promised despite their fight the previous night.

His own breaths were coming in short, uneven spurts as he neared climax, Babs had already cum three times in that position but he didn't think this would be satisfying at all.

He screwed his eyes shut as he thrust upwards into his girlfriends wet hot pussy, a girlfriend who he loved very much and felt immediately guilty when he felt nothing for her even as he came. It wasn't the white hot intensity that rendered him temporarily blind and floating on cloud 9, nor was it the kind of climax that left him drooling, boneless and practically brain dead. But it short circuited his brain enough that when he came he whispered “Selina!” in a breathy moan instead of 'Barbara' like he should have.

She stilled on top of him “What?”

“What?” He asked back.

“Did you just say Selina?”

“Um-”

“As in Selina Kyle? The criminal?”

“Um-”

“As in your father's ex-girlfriend?”

“Well I mean, when you put it like that-”

“Have you been sleeping with her?”

“NO! Well I mean yes? I mean once. But it wasn't my fault!”

“Oh I'm sorry, did you trip and _fall_ into her vagina?!”

“Actually didn't do much vagina stuff... And I only did it because she kidnapped me and had me under the influence of Ivy's pollen.”

“When she kidnapped you.”

“Yeah.”

“So a month ago.”

“Yes.” He confirmed, unsure where she was going with this.

“So I didn't do anything. The reason you don't make love to me like you used to or even spend the night is because you're thinking about fucking her.” Her bottom lip quivered.

“Barbara I-”

She interrupted him, a cold fury in er voice. “Get out.” 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to-”

“I SAID GET OUT GOD DAMMIT!” She screamed at him. She gabbed her alarm clock from her bedside table and threw it at him “Get out.” She punctuated each word with an object being hurtled towards him as he gathered up his stuff and made for her front door. “Get out!” a book “Get out!” Water bottle “GET OUT!” An entire lamp crashed into the door just as it closed.

Dick stood in the hallway in just his underwear, holding his clothes and staring at a couple of the noisy/concerned neighbours who had come into the corridor to gawk “What you never seen a guy get kicked out of his girlfriend's portmanteau before?” He almost yelled at the spectators “nothing to see here.”

They all awkwardly shuffled back into their own apartments as he started to dress, only now realising he was missing a sock and it was definitely still back in her apartment. “Great,” he mumbled “Now I have to get back to the manor with one sock.”

He checked his watch to find it was 11PM and he was probably going to get mugged. Or at least they would try to mug him and then be surprised when they walked away with nothing more than a black eye and a broken wrist.

Selina ruined everything. The night was still young, that meant he had time to track her down. He figured Harley would be up for blabbing seeing as Catwoman had clearly double crossed her.

But how was he to find Harley? Poison Ivy would definitely know. And thankfully, he happened to know where she was.

He had taken a taxi back to the Manor, changed into his Nightwing costume before heading back into town on his R-Cycle. A name that no longer fit the motorbike now that he was Robin.

He opened the flat window, it was on top of a flower shop, which made sense in a way but considering how many of those flowers must die it didn't make sense in another way. “Ivy, I know you're in there. It's Nightwing, I don't want any trouble, I'm just looking for Selina.” 

“Why are you looking for Selina?” Ivy asked, casually watering some plants on the window sill.

“Because she really screwed me over last month.”

“When she kidnapped you and double crossed Harley?” Ivy asked, intrigued.

“Yeah.”

“Well I haven't verified this, but word on the street is she's holed up in one of the taller buildings in Crime Alley. That's all I know.”

“Thanks Ivy.” He said dropping back to ground level and climbing aboard his motorcycle once more. “Off to Crime All I go.”

**\- - - - - - - -**

She was in the fifth building he searched. When she'd seen him through the window, she had frozen mid meal and lunged for her whip. He had entered slowly, hands up in sign of surrender. “What do you want Boy Blunder.”

 _What did he want?_ He had come here because he was angry at her, she had kidnapped him and technically raped him and his girlfriend had broken up with him because of it, but just last night he'd been thinking of looking for her and begging her to fuck again.

“Well?”

“Fuck me.”

“What?” She seemed genuinely shocked, he whip almost falling from her grip.

“Sex with Barbara is so boring. Every time we do it I'm thinking of you and your boobs and your ass and the fact that Babs thinks _reverse cowgirl is kinky_ and I'm so full of sexual tension I can't even think straight and every night I have dreams, such vivid dreams of us fucking and I wake up every morning covered in my own cum and I just really, really want you to fuck me.” He hadn't meant to sound that desperate, but he was. It had been almost a full month of unsatisfying sex.

“Nightwing.” She said, stepping towards him, she could hear him gulp, she could see his heart thumping like crazy in his chest, she could smell his arousal. “Dick Grayson.” She draped her whip around his neck, creating a makeshift leash, she gave it a sharp tug and he whimpered “You like this?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Mistress.” He practically whispered, eyes wide and glazed over with lust.

“Good boy.”

“I don't want to a be a good boy.” He blurted out.

“Of course not. Good boys have missionary sex. Good boys don't seek out criminals to have sex when they have girlfriends. You're a bad boy, and I'm going to show you what happens to bad boys in Gotham.”

“ _Oh God_.” Dick was so insanely hard it was almost painful. He could cum just from this, her voice and the feel of her whip around his throat.

“Take off the suit.”

He stripped as quickly as he could, eager to get to the touching.

She led him to her bed room and handcuffed his a hands and feet to each corner of the bed. “Bad boys get cuffed.” She whispered in his ear.

Shivers ran up and down his spine.

“But a pretty boy like you wouldn't last a second in prison. Every inmate would be begging to stick something up your ass.” As she said it she stuck one of her digits in his ass and pumped up and down until he was squirming beneath her. “But they wouldn't want you to ID them to a guard, they don't know if you're a snitch or not.” She grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around his eyes before resuming the anal fingering add in two more fingers.

“Oh my GOD! Selina!”

She gave him a sharp slap on his thigh “What did I say you could call me?”

“Mistress, I'm sorry Mistress.”

“Well done.” She grabbed her vibrator from her beside drawer “I think that deserves a reward.”  
She replaced the fingers inside him with the vibrator and turned it on making sure to find his prostate.

He jerked his hips immediately; panting, moaning and cursing as he let the sensation take over. He had never felt so good in his life.

With her free hand she grabbed her phone and texted Bruce:

> You'll never guess which Gotham based vigilante who's currently being wrecked by my dildo.”

She sent it with an evil smile, knowing that Batman would be able to trace the text and turn up to find his first son and partner coming apart on her bed. Maybe he'd even bring Barbara if she was lucky, she was fairly sure that Batgirl was Barbara.

“Mistress!” He yelled, followed by a high pitched keening sound and a series of “Oh God! Oh God! Oh GOD! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-AAAAH!” He actually screamed when Selina turned off the vibrator, he was sweaty and shaking and on the edge of the best orgasm he'd ever had and he was basically sobbing “Please! No! Don't stop please! I'm begging you Mistress please Oh God! You have no idea how much I need this!”

“Trust me, I know. When you come, it will be the best one of your life, it'll be so good you won't be able to fuck anyone else but me without feeling like some thing’s missing.” She turned the vibrator back on with no warning when she saw the tell-tale signs of Batman lurking outside.

Batman burst through the window “Selina the HELL do you think you're doing?!” He growled.

Dick came just then with another scream, shooting his load all over his own stomach. And even as Catwoman stepped away from him, she left the vibrato on and buried deep within him not giving him a chance to recover and rubbing on his already frayed nerve endings, sending him into a secondary orgasm indicated only by the second wave of cum and the pitiful whimpers he was making.

“Brucie, I was just playing with him. Poor boy hasn't had good pussy in a month.” She said warmly.

Batman growled at her before asking “Nightwing are you okay?”

Of course Nightwing couldn't give a coherent answer as the vibrator was _still on_.

“He's fine Bruce. This is what he wanted. _He_ came to _me_.”

“Then why did you text me he was here?”

Dick made an unintelligible but definitely angry sound at that revelation.

Bruce grimaced looking back at his oldest son “Will you turn that off!”

Selina leaned over sexily and pulled out the gyrating dildo. Dick let out a moan that was a cross between pleasure, sadness and relief before promptly passing out from over stimulation.

“Dick!” Batman exclaimed worriedly as he saw the other hero go slack.

“Relax, the kid needs his rest after the fucking I just gave him.”

Bruce didn't even acknowledge her words “Where's his clothes?” He asked instead.

“In the living room.” She answered.

Bruce went and retrieved the costume before unlocking his son and shimmying his son back into his costume. “You never answered my question. Why did you text me he was here?”

“Revenge. The only reason the kid's here instead of with his girlfriend is because when I kidnapped him last month I fucked him real good in all the ways Barbara doesn't and he _loved it_. And, of course, I only kidnapped him last month because you broke up with me and wasted my time. So that means all this is _your_ fault. And even if it wasn't you would still blame yourself for the kid falling off the tracks the way he did.”

Batman pursed his lips, slung the younger male over his shoulders like a fireman and grapple-hooked out of the building.

Selina smiled after them. Sure this safe house was now burnt but her prolonged revenge was worth it.

**\- - - - - - - -**

Dick woke up in his bedroom at Wayne Manor with a weird ache, emanating from his ass. _'What the hell?'_ was his first thought but as the memory came back to him he changed his thought to _'Shit.'_ Dick had really messed up. He'd ruined his relationship with Barbara over what? Kinky sex? God he was an idiot. And he had been tied up, naked and climaxing in front of Batman, _his dad_. He groaned aloud. This was so screwed up!

“I see you're awake.” Dick jumped as he turned towards the voice to find Barbara leaning against the wall, she looked worried. “I'm sorry.”

“Sorry?” Dick asked, confused because he _had_ been the one sleeping with another woman, right? “For what?”

“You weren't acting yourself. I should have known you were under Ivy's influence.”

“What?”

“Bruce told me how Ivy and Catwoman used her pollen to use you to hurt him to get revenge. I'm sorry I didn't realise.”

Dick stared at her confused because _what?_  
He said as much “What?”

“Bruce said you'd be kind of out of it and confused. He said you might not remember everything straight away.”

“I was brainwashed by Ivy?”

“Yeah. She used a new long-lasting strain.”

“But that doesn't- I mean I didn't feel-”

“You didn't feel like you were being controlled? Bruce told me you were having dreams about her, and obviously you were thinking about her when you were with me. She planted Selina in your mind and let it sit to see what would happen. You went out there tonight, seeking her out. Clear signs of some sort of manipulation.”

And she was right. Everything that had happened did seem like some long-con Gotham style revenge on the Big Bad Bat, his dreams, his new fetishes, his break up, his sexual frustration it could all be tied to the fact that Selina sprayed him with some stuff from Ivy. But at the same time, it seemed like a convenient lie that Bruce had told her so that Dick could save face, so that they didn't have to break up, so that the blame shifted to Barbara for not realising. He frowned. He then realised that he'd just been staring at Barbara for quite some time.

“You alright?” She asked softly.

“I don't- I don't know.” He frowned deeper “Can I talk to Batman alone?”

She checked her watched “Yeah, I don't think he's left for patrol tonight. I'll go get him.”  
She ran down stairs and sent the man in question upstairs.

“Dick? You're awake, that's good. How are you feeling?”

“What really happened?” Dick asked, cutting to the chase.

“No body really knows. Ivy said she used a new strain on you but she doesn't know if it has the effects I told Barbara they did. Selina did kidnap you and plant herself in your mind by comparing herself to Barbara so that your think about her every time you were together.”

“But tonight-”

“It was actually yesterday, you slept for 20 hours straight.”

“WHAT! 20 hours?! Fine than – yesterday, that was all me, wasn't it?”

“No one knows. So how about you just stick to the story and get your life back on track.”

“Bruce I can't-”

“You can and you will because otherwise she'll be calling me a liar.”

“You _are_ a liar.”

“I lied for you.”

“I didn't as you to lie for me!”

“Just stick with the story Dick.” Batman got up and walked towards the door.

“Wait!”

Bruce stopped and looked at his son.

“About what you saw at Selina's safe house...”

“Hey - I'm not judging, she was my girlfriend once remember.”

“ _Ew! Gross!_ ”

But Batman was already out the door and on his way back to the cave to start patrol.


End file.
